


Perhaps

by theladyscribe



Category: The Sherwood Ring - Elizabeth Marie Pope
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Peaceable knows that Grahame is after him, of course.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> Dear ConvenientAlias, when I saw we shared this fandom, I knew I absolutely had to write something. I hope you like it. :)

Peaceable knows that Grahame is after him, of course. He has an extensive network of spies, and the Grahames are hardly an unknown entity in the social world of Orange County. It takes only a handful of gossips to learn that Richard Grahame is coming home.

The news suits Peaceable fine; though Grahame may make his work more difficult, it will also make it more exciting. It may also prove more lucrative: perhaps Grahame, or others in his company, can be turned.

Perhaps, perhaps.

Peaceable stands at the promontory overlooking Duck's Head Lake and waits for Grahame to find him.


End file.
